total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Esperanza
Esperanza is a contestants on Total Drama: Fans vs. Favourites, as a member of the Fanatic Falcons. Personality Esperanza is a sassy half-latin teen who adores fixing and repairing things. Since she was four, she has shown interest into cars, motorbikes and mostly old machines, and is her father's assistant at his garage since she was six. Her mind is selective, and can find another use for every object she sees, and combine it with others to form new and exciting inventions, that normally are given no use. She is often called "tomboy" or "guy" by other of her classmates, who don't understand her obsession with machines and engineery. However, when they need help on a school project or when their dryer malfunctions, they all call Esperanza, who everyone in the villages believes that can fit it all. Her motto is "Everything can be fixed", and she follows it as best as she can. When she founds a problem whom even she can't find an answer, she gets usually mad at herself, or gets upset, but her second motto is "Always go ahead, forget the past", so she isn't many time complaining. She has also been a fan of Total Drama since TDWT, where she saw "the most amaing Jumbo Jet of the world", and the fact of being in Total Drama, and maybe winning money for a University amazes her. She also hates being called by another name that isn't hers. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Locked at Home Esperanza gets introduced by Chris, and soon Cody sees her heavy luggage, and believes her to be another Eva, which she denies angered in the confessional, but also says she's used to this kind of threatment, as playing with a small screwdriver. While Chris introduces the rules, Esperanza coments how the Boat of Losers' motor seems to be broken, only to be replied rudely by Chris. She is placed on the Fanatic Falcons team. Esperanza is impressed by the washing machines in the jail, and when the challenge starts and Kelly refuses to get disgusting clothes, she hands her a shovel, that she reveals to have build up out of pieces, as she does when she's stressed. Esperanza's shovel is used for the rest of the challenge by the team, getting advantage at times, until at the end, they end up winning. Into The Truth Esperanza doesn't have a main role in this episode. She just does answer right some of the questions asked to her team, without any other appearence. When her team guesses wrong, she gets sucked in a tube, and comments how much she likes the enginge, to what Chris says she'd be a good intern. Her team wins, so she is safe again. Leaf It To Me Esperanza first appears talking with Arianna about Jake, as she mentions they seem to be more than friends, leaving the latter a bit socked. On the challenge, she is scared along with everyone else, at Karli's masquerade. Next morning, he suggests to follow Jacques' lead, dancing along with him. Just when she thinks they've won again, she discovers that Jacques did fail, so they are sent to elimination, where she recieves a marshmallow, as the Ice Dancer is eliminated. Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Esperanza hears Jake singing in the morning, and gives him the tip of finally tell the truth to his brother about how does he feel, which he's unconvinced about. Esperanza also helps Arianna in her audition, and convinces Will to help them. She gets called Tin Woman by Jen, and due to te various nicknames he says they decide to make te play The Wizard of Oz, with her taking that role she was told jokingly. Her team wins, and she cheers, as she overhears Jake still not standing up to his brother. She doesn't like it, but shrugs, and hugs Arianna. Loose Lips, Scare Teens Esperanza appears fixing a clock, while talking with Arianna about elimianting Jack soon, something that Crimson, who was there, quiet, agrees on. When they get in the elevator, Esperanza deduces it's about to fall, but it's too late to do anything about it. She faces her fear, uncontroled fire, and scores for the team. When they end up losing, she discusses with Arianna about who should they vote, finding it difficult. She is safe and celebrates it highing five with Jake, hurting Jack in the process. Saturday Night Beavers Love, Ugh, Love Esperanza celebrates a party with the rest of her teammates, trying to cheer everyone up, and toasting to never lose again. The next morning, everyone is a bit tired, and Karli has disappeared, so the girls in the team go to have a shower. She finally gets Arianna confessing she likes Jake, and also congratulates Katie after she also confesses her secret interest. Once the challenge starts she, now dressed as a Greek woman, walks with Ari throught the woods, until her feiend gets shot, making her run and hide in some bushes. It si later revelaed to be Alejandro, and she asks him to not eliminate her, by telling him that she won't tell anyone his secret if he doesn't shot her, which leads her to discover that he actually is hiding something. Alejandro eliminates her, and she swears revenge. Her team loses, but she is safe, and she is last seen with Arianna, telling ehr that she'll do anything to discover Al's plans. Zing-O Fever Curiosity Killed The Cast Mission: Improbable Appearences Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Fanatic Falcons